Story of Evil Genderbend Version
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: We all know the Story of Evil. But, what if Rinto was the Son of Evil, and Lenka was the Maid of Evil? The Princess of Blue and the Son of Green? The Son of Vengeance? The Son of White? Lolwut? Based off a manga I read.
1. Prologue

"_Have you ever heard of that story?" Said a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with a yellow maid's dress on, the color of her Prince's kingdom._

_The Prince, who was wearing an elegant outfit, stared at the maid blankly._

"…_No." He stated plainly._

_The maid smiled widely._

"_There is a story…" She started._

"…_that has been told so many times." She said._

_She crouched down, a bottle in her hand with a letter in it, still keeping that same smile on her face._

"_The secret that lies within the sea." She said._

The Prince stood there, a cloak covering him. He held a rolled up piece of parchment tightly, as if it was his life line. He looked out into the distance, a sad and distraught expression on his face.

Every time he'd look in the mirror, he didn't see himself. Instead, he saw his maid, smiling cheerfully at him as always.

"_Would my Prince like to try it?" _The maid's voice ran through his head.

The Prince put the letter in a bottle, squeezing a cap on it. The Prince shuffled to the edge of the Ocean, and gently placed the bottle in the salty water, and it slowly floated away, bobbing evenly with the current.

_Write down your wish on a piece of paper…_

The maid sat in a dark room, red chains on her hands, and blue chains on her feet. She looked up, seeing something. It looked like…a letter? A message in a bottle?

A wish?

She picked it up in her chained hands…

…_and place it in a small bottle…_

…_if it's carried far down into the sea…_

Lenka Kagamine opened the bottle, taking out the letter inside and unfolding the piece of paper. The blue and red chains faded away, and tears poured down the girl's cheeks, and she smiled softly, reading the letter.

…_your wish will soon come true…_

"_Forget it! Something as trivial as this isn't worth me trying!" The Prince said, crossing his arms and pouting at the ocean._

_Lenka, who was rolling up her sleeves, looked at him._

"God, I beg of you, please…"

"_I mean…" The Prince said, noticing Lenka's sad expression._

"_Aren't you going to make everything I wish for come true…?" Rinto Kagamine asked, his eyes sparkling innocently as he looked at Lenka._

"_Lenka?" He asked._

_Lenka smiled kindly, and grasped Rinto's hand._

"…_Yes." She said._

'Yes…' Lenka started to think.

'I remember…' Lenka thought, still in that dark lonely room as she read the letter.

Her eyes still full of tears, she looked up into the jet black distance.

'Of course I do…'

**XxXxXxX**

"_Ohoho~!" Rinto laughed._

"_NOW!" He commanded._

"_BOW DOWN TO ME!" He yelled quite loudly, a devious smile on his face, pointing a threatening finger at anyone who disobeyed him._

_**The Story of Evil: Prologue**_


	2. Maids and Execution

_**Story of Evil: Chapter One**_

"Please!" In the Kingdom of yellow, a man kneeled before the Prince.

"I beg you, my Lord!" He exclaimed in a pleading voice.

"We are short of money and food…" He explained.

"She could see no way out of this situation!" He begged.

The man had short, chocolate brown hair. The Prince sat on his throne, his chin resting on his right hand's knuckles. His maid stood right next to him, standing tall and straight. The Prince frowned at the pleading man.

"We are hungry…" Meito Sakine pleaded.

"Even the cattle are dying…" He said, his hands were wrapped together, he was on his knees, and he looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

Rinto Kagamine said nothing, just closed his eyes, pouted, and sighed.

"She just wanted to…"

"Guess what?" Meito was interrupted by Rinto, he was now smiling devilishly.

Lenka Kagamine looked at him.

"You are booooring me…" He said, his eyes sparkling innocently.

"…with your complaints~!" He exclaimed happily, leaning forward in his throne, and putting his hands together as if he has just won a load of money.

Meito's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is there something better than this, Lenka?" Rinto asked, getting off of his throne and strolling around the room.

"No, my Lord." Lenka said, staying where she was.

"This is the only audience granted today…" Lenka pointed out.

"I think it's because of today's execution." She suggested.

"Oh, you're right! I've forgotten about it!" Rinto gasped.

Meito balled his hands into a fist.

"H-how…?" Meito stuttered, shaking with anger and gritting his teeth.

"HOW!" He screamed in anger.

"How dare you? Stop your childish nonsense!" He exclaimed, still shaking with rage.

Rinto stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?" He asked, looking at the brown haired man.

"Were you listening to me?" Meito asked.

Lenka sighed, a sad expression on her face.

"Your people are dying." He stated.

"And you have ordered an innocent to be killed." He said with utter disgust in his voice.

"The people don't complain because you dismiss them with your jokes and kill the more daring. And, before my request you just…" He said, filling with rage again.

Rinto raised an annoyed eyebrow at him.

"Can you just say that I'm "boring you with my complaints"?" Meito yelled, his voice starting to grow louder again.

"This is not a game!" He screamed.

Rinto stared at him blankly.

"Wow…your girlfriend is going to be executed for less than this." Rinto said.

Meito's eyes once again widened with shock.

"And now, if you have finished with your annoying chatter…" Rinto started.

"…I think I should punish your insolence." He said.

"I sentence you to de-"

_DONG~!_

_DONG~!_

_DONG~!_

Rinto was interrupted when the clock chimed 3:00. Meito mentally sighed with relief.

"AH!" Rinto shrieked happily.

"It's tea time!" He yelled, his eyes sparkling as he cupped his hands together.

"What's today's snack?" Rinto asked Lenka, who looked at him.

"MY LORD!" Meito yelled.

"Please! You have to listen to me!" He begged with desperation.

"No, YOU have to listen; it's time for my snack, so I'm willing to forgive you." Rinto said.

"So, don't waste your luck…Guards!" Rinto commanded.

"NO!" Meito exclaimed, being dragged away by the guards.

"My Lord, please! You have to listen to me!" Meito begged.

"Take him out." Rinto ordered, shooing him off.

"She…she just…" Meito said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Meiko…" He mumbled sadly.

"Come on, Lenka! Let's get that snack! I'm hungry!" Rinto said, waving for Lenka to follow him as he made his way to the dining room.

Lenka followed, glancing at Meito. She made a sad expression at him.

"Yes, my Lord." She said, and turned her gaze away.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Seriously!" Rinto exclaimed, as Lenka poured him a cup of tea, and set a plate of cookies on the table.

"I don't understand the persistence of the peasants…" He said.

"I'm so tired of their complaints…" He moaned, crossing his arms and making a sad expression.

"I thought that by removing that girl they would end, and…" Rinto stopped, noticing that Lenka was not responding, but just staring out into the distance.

"…Lenka?" He asked.

Lenka didn't respond.

"Are you OK? I mean, you are very quiet today." Rinto asked, putting his pointer finger on his chin.

"My Lord…" Lenka said quietly.

Rinto raised an eyebrow.

"Please." Lenka said.

"Don't worry about me." She stated with a smile.

"I'll be fine of my Lord is fine." She said, and Rinto stared at her, slightly blushing.

"Oh, Lenka, you made me blush~! Fufufu~!" Rinto exclaimed, smiling cutely and putting his hands on his cheeks.

Lenka always noted that Rinto had a very girly side to him.

"You're always so kind with me…" He said.

Lenka giggled.

"It's my duty as a maid." She said.

"No, Lenka, you are different." Rinto said.

"You're always by my side." He started.

"I feel safe with you…" He continued.

"…_Hey, Lenka." Rinto said, leaning over to look at Lenka._

"_What did you write on that piece of paper?" He asked her. _

_The blonde maid smirked._

"There's no need to thank me…Prince Rinto…" Lenka said.

_Lenka made a mischievous look at Rinto._

"_What does that face mean?" Rinto asked shakily._

"_My wish." Lenka started._

"_I asked that my Lord's banana grows REALLY big! If you get what I mean…" Lenka said, smiling to herself and putting her right hand on her hip, and pointing downwards with her left pointer finger. _

_Rinto was confused for a moment, but then blushed crazily until his whole face was red._

"_**** ***** **!" Rinto screamed, with about three doki's on his head._

"_I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD FOR THAT!" He yelled, pointing at Lenka who was laughing so hard that tears started coming out of her eyes._

"_Calm down, my Lord!" Lenka exclaimed, holding up her hands._

"_I'm kidding!" She said to Rinto, who still had a doki on his head. _

_Lenka's expression softened as a soft breeze swept through the beach, causing Lenka's and Rinto's hair to flow the same way, the sand brushing against Lenka's dress and Rinto's pants, and the Ocean slightly turned it's angle, as if it wanted to follow the graceful wind._

"_My only wish…" Lenka started._

"_Is that I want my Lord to be happy all the time." She said, smiling softly at her prince. _

_Rinto stared at her._

"_If that's what you want…" The Prince said, with a blank expression on his face._

"_Then stay by my side forever." He said, suddenly hugging a surprised Lenka._

"_Always be with me." He continued._

"_Because I am the happiest…" Rinto said, smiling cheerily as he hugged Lenka._

_**Whenever Lenka is by my side…**_

_Lenka's wish drifted down the sea, bobbing evenly with the water as it went into the horizon._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Somewhere outside the palace, a guillotine sat. Normally, for mostly many months at a time, it remained empty. But, today, a large crowd circled around it, and an isle was cleared in one section as two palace guards led a young woman in chains. The woman was wearing shaggy red clothing, and her hair was brown and short. Her hands were bound in chains, and she bowed her head sadly, her bangs covering her eyes.

The chains on her hands made the all too familiar _cling _sound as she made her way to the wooden stand. Somewhere in the crowd, Meito stood. His eyes were filled with sadness and disbelief that this was actually happening. The woman in chains, Meiko, looked at him, smiling softly, but sadly as she passed.

"The execution of Meiko Swinburne…" The executioner started to say, reading off a piece of parchment.

"Is now going to take place." He said.

"Charges," The executioner started with his ramble.

"Disloyalty and treason."

"Sentence: Death by Guillotine." He finished.

"No…" Meito mumbled, tears falling out of his eyes and onto the dusty ground.

He gripped his friends hand tightly, his own arm shaking from his tight grasp.

"_Everyone is quiet…" _Meito started to think in rage.

"_Because HE is here…" _He thought, with bitterness all in his imaginary voice, gesturing to the Prince and his maid, standing high on one of the platforms from the palace.

The Prince was sitting in an elegant looking chair, nibbling on an orange, with his maid by his side, standing tall and straight as always, her hands folded behind her back.

"I can't stand this anymore…" Meito said out loud, glaring at the Prince between gritted teeth and tears.

"MEITO!" Another voice yelled, his friend standing next to him grabbing him roughly by the arm as Meito let go.

"Please don't do silly things…" Ted Kasane begged through tears, fogging up his glasses.

He quickly removed them.

"You will die if you anger him." Ted begged through his blood colored eyes.

Meito gritted his teeth, but knowing that Ted was right, he let out nothing but a desperate groan.

"Oh!" The Prince exclaimed, still on his platform.

"There are a lot of people!" He said.

"Do you see, Lenka?" Rinto asked, pointing to the people at the guillotine.

"I wonder if the peasant we saw before is here!" He exclaimed happily, cupping his hands together with a wide and excited smile.

The maid didn't respond, but just stood there. Her mouth was slightly gaping, and her eyes were covered by the shadow of her bangs. Lenka, with a traumatized expression on her face, started to think.

_I'd like to ask… "Why are you smiling?"_

_Don't you realize, my Lord?_

_That woman is going to die…_

Meiko rested her head on the curved piece of wood, and the executioner put another plank of wood on top of it. Her hair covered her chocolate brown eyes.

_And, yes, he is here to see it._

Meito buried his face in his hands, and Ted hugged him reassuringly, but he had tears pouring down his cheeks as well.

_So…why do you smile?_

"Executioner!" Rinto exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

_Why?_

"Go on!" He said, giving thumbs down.

"For the freedom!" Meiko screamed as the large blade fell down the two planks of wood, and-

_SHACK!_

"_**NOOO!**_" Meito screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing the side of his head with his hands and shaking it rapidly as he squinted his eyes shut, not daring to look at the bloody mess.

"_**AAAAAH!**_" He screamed with hatred and anger mixed in his hoarse voice.

His shoulders shook as he buried himself into Ted's chest, and Ted gripped his shoulders and patted his head.

"Calm down, Meito…be strong…" Ted said, squinting his eyes shut as well.

"Now, we haven't got to worry about this threat!" Rinto exclaimed happily, shaking it off.

The maid stared at him blankly as he giggled.

"Hehe~!" He exclaimed.

A single tear dropped from Lenka's face.

_Is it really you, my Lord?_

"_**AAAH!"**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Somewhere in the village, in the nearby graveyard, Meito sat there, alone. Three graves were in front of him, and he was trembling all over. Anger boiled inside of him. Anger and sadness were having a war inside of him.

_Alone…_

_I'm completely alone…_

_And it's his fault…_

The three graves had names on them. Lola, (Mom) Leon, (Dad) and Meiko. (Fiancé)

"I'll never forgive you for that…" Meiko mumbled, his voice and face twisted with anger and pure hatred.

He would get his revenge.

_**Story of Evil: Chapter One**_


	3. Never Disobey the Prince

"_Finally~!" Yelled a triumphant child._

"_I finished it~!" He yelled, holding up a flower crown._

"_I'm looking forward to seeing Lenka!" Rinto exclaimed, his eyes sparkling._

"_I hope she likes my present…" He said hopefully. Then he saw Lenka running up the hill towards him, stopping to take a breath at the tree swing._

"_Oh!" Rinto exclaimed, seeing her._

"_Lenka!" Rinto yelled, running towards her. Lenka turned and saw Rinto, smiling at him._

You were so innocent then…

"_I made something for you!" Rinto exclaimed, hiding the flower crown behind his back._

"_For me? What is it?" Lenka asked. Rinto giggled._

"_Here! I did it all by myself!" Rinto exclaimed, shoving the flower crown into Lenka's hands._

Yes, you were so innocent then…

_Lenka stared blankly at the little crown, and Rinto had a hopeful expression on his face._

"_Lenka? What's wrong? Don't you like my present?" Rinto asked. The little Princess laughed._

"_No, it isn't that…" She said, smiling._

"_It's just that…" She started. Rinto looked at her hopefully._

"_I think that this suits you better, my Prince." Lenka said, putting the flower crown on her brother's head. Lenka smiled cheerfully._

"_Are you trying to say I have a girlish look?" Rinto asked. Lenka freaked out._

"_AH! No, that's not it!" She exclaimed. Rinto laughed._

"_What a funny face, Lenka!" Rinto said as he laughed._

Our world, as it's known, is divided in three kingdoms; The Yellow Kingdom, ours; The Green Kingdom, the neighboring country…

And the Blue Kingdom, beyond the sea.

When father died in the war against the Blue Kingdom, mother governed the country. Everyone said that she was a great queen…

But…

_The Queen Ann lay in her bed, her skin was pale, and her eyes were lifeless. She wasn't moving at all, and she was cold. Dead cold. _

_Rinto and Lenka cried their childish eyes dry as they mourned over their dead mother. They held hands, and stayed as close to each other as they could._

_At the tree swing, Rinto was sitting up against the tree, his head buried in his knees. Lenka was slowly moving back and forth on the swing, none of them saying anything._

"_Lenka…" Rinto started after the long silence._

"_You aren't going to leave me…right?" He asked slowly. Lenka looked at him with a puzzled look, raising an eyebrow._

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_First dad…and then mom…" Rinto started, tears pouring down his moist cheeks. _

"_I'm afraid! I don't want to lose you, too! I don't want to be alone!" Rinto exclaimed desperately. Lenka shoved her feet into the ground, making a muffled noise as she stopped the swing._

_She got up, and walked over to Rinto._

_She then kneeled to him. _

_Rinto gave Lenka a questioned look._

"_I would never leave my Lord." Lenka said, smiling. Rinto stuck his hand out at Lenka, raising his pinky._

"_It's a promise!" He exclaimed._

"_Promise you'll never leave me…" Rinto said._

"_I won't leave you!" Lenka said._

"_Never." She said, linking pinkies with Rinto._

"_Never ever."_

Since we were born, high expectations were brought upon us.

The bell of church blessed us.

You are my Prince. The first born and fit for the throne. We shall always be together, for we are twins_._

But for selfish adult's reasons…

_A woman with purple hair walked up to the laughing twins._

Our future was ripped in two…

_Gakuko Kamui smirked at the two children._

"_Gentlemen…" Gakuko said at the conference, resting her chin on her knuckles._

"_I think we all know why we are here…" She said._

"_Since the King's death, our kingdom has been decaying. As the Royal Council…" She continued as the many royal faces looked at her._

"_We must control the throne." She said. The council gave her suspicious looks._

"_And for that…" She continued._

"_We just have to control our beloved Prince Rinto." She finished, standing up from her seat._

"_And regarding 'Princess' Lenka…I've got it all designed."_

_**XxXxXxX**_

_In Lenka's room, Gakuko slowly opened the door, letting light flood into the dark room, and over the sleeping figure of Lenka. Lenka stirred, and opened her eyes a bit, irritated by the sudden light. She rubbed her eyes and looked up._

"_Who is th-?" She started to ask, but was interrupted._

"_Princess Lenka, please get dressed…" Gakuko started._

"…_and follow me. There's something I want to show you." She said as Lenka sat up. She nodded, and quickly got dressed. Gakuko led her outside, where a carriage was waiting. _

"_Gakuko…what are we doing here? What is that carriage?" Lenka asked. Gakuko didn't respond, but she just gave a cruel smirk._

"_Gakuko?" Lenka asked, starting to get scared. Gakuko roughly grabbed Lenka's wrist, and Lenka gasped, her face twisted with fright and anger._

"_I'm sorry, 'Your majesty'." Gakuko said sarcastically. _

"_But you're not the Princess anymore. There's no place for you here." Gakuko said with that cruel smirk still on her face._

"_Wh-! How dare y-!" Lenka started to yell, but was interrupted once again._

"_Please, girl…" Gakuko said._

"_Don't blame me. I'm just doing what he ordered me." Gakuko said. Lenka stared at her blankly._

"_He?" Lenka asked._

"_The Prince." Gakuko answered for her. Lenka's eyes widened._

"_Rinto?" She yelled._

"_I'm sorry, girl…but he doesn't want to share the throne." Gakuko said, crouching down to Lenka's level._

"_He ordered me to get rid of you." She said, putting her hands on Lenka's shoulders._

"_Milord has instructed you to not return here until you have matured into the most loyal of Maids." Gakuko explained with a sad expression. Lenka gaped at her._

"_Rinto…" Lenka said, her eyes filling up with tears._

"_Did he say that?" She shakily asked._

"_I'm very sorry, my girl." Gakuko said, bowing her head sadly. Lenka's lip started to tremble._

"_It's OK." She choked out._

"_Tell him I'll do it." Lenka said, putting on a determined expression._

"_Tell him I'll come back." She said._

I shouldn't have left you. Why did I believe her words?

_The horse pulled the carriage to Lenka's new home…_

I could only think of us…

_Lenka buried her face in her hands as she rode away._

"Why, my Prince?"

It's my fault…I shouldn't have left you.

_Back in the palace, Gakuko strolled through the dark and empty halls, when she heard smaller footsteps behind her._

"_Gakuko…" A voice said. Gakuko turned around to see Rinto, with a distraught expression on his face._

"_M-my Lord!" Gakuko exclaimed._

"_Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked._

"_I can't find Lenka…" Rinto said._

"_She is not in her bedroom…" Rinto continued._

"_I've looked everywhere." Rinto finished. Gakuko sighed._

"_Where is she?" Rinto asked._

"_Have you seen her?" He asked. Gakuko bowed her head sadly._

"_I'm sorry, My Lord." Gakuko said._

"_I saw her going up a carriage." She said._

"_She said she doesn't want to stay with someone like you." Gakuko finished._

"_Like me? Wha-?" Rinto asked._

"_What do you mean?" He asked urgently._

"_I'm sorry…" Gakuko said as Rinto began to cry._

"_Calm down, My Lord…" Gakuko said, hugging Rinto._

"_She broke her promise!" Rinto exclaimed._

"_She promised never to leave me!" He yelled._

"_I know, My Lord, I know." Gakuko said._

"_She's just a foolish little girl. Don't be upset." She said._

"_She can't be trusted. So now you must trust…" Gakuko started._

"…_in me." She finished with a cruel smirk as Rinto cried._

Once I had arrived at that house, my days as Princess ended forever.

_Lenka looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was in a Maid's dress._

Stripped of my house, my crown, my life…

Without my Prince…

For three years, I was educated to only have one goal. Have answers.

My decision made me advance very fast.

And, before no one could have ever expected…

_The new Maid looked at the large building in front of her._

I was back.

**XxXxXxX**

"_Lenka?" Rinto asked curiously._

"_You mean that my sister is here?" He asked._

"_Yes, my Lord." Ruko said._

"_Damn it! This can't be possible!" Gakuko thought to herself._

"_That little fussy Princess…Why is she not hiding? Why is she not ashamed of her Princes' disdain?" She thought._

"_Should I make him enter?" Ruko asked._

"_I…" Rinto started._

"_My Lord, may I say something?" Gakuko asked._

"_Gakuko…" Rinto said._

"_Your sister…no one has seen or heard of her for three years." Gakuko explained._

"_What a coincidence that she comes back now that the kingdom is prosperous thanks to your reign." She said._

"_I don't know what you think, My Lord." Gakuko said._

"_But I think it's a selfish attitude." She finished._

"_You…a-are right." Rinto said, making Gakuko smirk cruelly._

"_Glad to hear it, My Lord. Just trust in me and everything will be alright." She said._

_**XxXxXxX**_

"_WHAT?" Lenka yelled._

"_Why doesn't the Prince want to see me?" She asked._

"_I'm very sorry, Princess Lenka…but I was told to not let you enter the room." Ruko said._

"_Please, don't make me use force." She said._

"_I'm sorry, Ruko. I've come to see the Prince." Lenka said._

"_And I won't leave until I see him." She said stubbornly._

_Ruko sighed, and walked back into the room._

"_My Lord, I'm sorry, but…" She started._

"_your sister wants you to reconsider your answer." She said._

"_But I don't want to see her…" Rinto said._

"_My Lord, please-"_

"_NO! I don't want to see her!" Rinto yelled, interrupting Ruko. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Lenka burst into the room._

"_RINTO!" She yelled._

_Rinto stared, stunned at Lenka, and Lenka stared at Rinto, determination on her face. Gakuko growled silently. The twins continued to stare at each other._

"_What are you doing? Why are you here?" Rinto asked, pointing at Lenka, and getting out of his throne._

"_You wanted me to be the best of Maids, and now I am." 0 modesty._

"_I am here to go into service. But…I'd like to know why you threw me out." Lenka stated plainly._

"_WHAT? It was ME who threw you? YOU left me! Gakuko told me!" Rinto exclaimed angrily._

_Rinto suddenly stopped in his tracks._

"_Ah…Ga…" He started._

_Gakuko said nothing, but just stood there._

_Lenka was shocked as well._

"_Gakuko! What does this mean?" Rinto demanded._

"_Have you been tricking me?" Rinto yelled._

"_PFF! Please, My Lord." Gakuko said, smirking cruelly._

"_Who are you going to trust?" She asked._

"_Me, who was by your side all of these years…" She started._

"_Or your sister…who left you?" Gakuko asked._

"_Think it over for a while." She said._

"_She only wants your money." She finished._

_Rinto stared intently at Lenka, balling his hands into a fist._

"_I…" He started._

"_I don't know what to think." He said._

"_Prince Rinto…may I say something in my defense?" Lenka asked._

"_Prince, if I remember correctly, I was the Princess and I had your support." She said._

"_If I just want your money…" She started._

"_Why leave then? My situation couldn't be better." She finished._

"_That's right…" Rinto said._

_Gakuko balled her hands into a fist._

"_IT'S ENOUGH!" She yelled._

"_DAMN! YOU ARE RUINING IT!" She screamed angrily, glaring at Lenka._

"_I've been standing by your fussy brother all these years!" She exclaimed._

"_You shouldn't be here!" She yelled._

"_How dare you? Don't talk to him that way!" Lenka yelled._

"_No, Lenka…" Rinto said. A cruel smirk almost identical to Gakuko's crept onto his face._

"_Don't worry." He said. His voice was cruel, matching with his smirk._

"_Gakuko, you told me that, as a Prince, everyone has to obey every order." Rinto said, walking up to Gakuko._

"_Well, I have one." He said._

"_GUARDS!" He yelled._

"_Off with her head!" Rinto commanded, pointing at Gakuko._

_Lenka gasped._

_Gakuko made a terrified expression._

_The guards grabbed Gakuko by her arms roughly, getting out their swords._

"_My Lord!" Lenka yelled as Gakuko was pushed to her knees._

"_Please reconsider it! We're talking about a life…" Lenka started._

"_Even if she was cruel…" She said._

"_Girl…" Gakuko said._

"_The Maid never questions the Princes' orders." Gakuko said._

_Lenka stared at her blankly._

"_Lenka, please!" Rinto said, walking over to Lenka._

"_Don't have mercy on her." He said._

"_She hasn't just tricked me…she also separated us." Rinto explained._

"_And no one will separate us again." He said, tears pouring down his cheeks._

"_Anyone who bothers the Prince…"_

_**SHACK!**_

"_Will be erased…"_

_Gakuko lay dead on the ground. The nightmare of the Yellow Kingdom started._


End file.
